Chaotic Ambition
by dark and light heart
Summary: Love isn't as simple as some believe, Roxas a once nice and cheerful kid has turned cold, murders start happening around the island and who is there to blame, in the end a terrible truth will be learned.


_**Chaotic Ambition**_

I do not own final fantasy or kingdom hearts or their characters. This is mostly a roxas X Zexion story how ever there is and will turn into Axel X Roxas.

there is some mention of Riku and Roxas but it will be a past thing.

Chapter 1: Darkened Meeting

A blonde boy walked down the street looking at the ground not caring to look at the people around him. He hated the people, they looked at him like he was a disease or a time bomb that was going to go off. Even his brothers were afraid of him and never knew what to do around him. Roxas walked down the sidewalk finally reaching his house and going in. He went through the front door seeing his brothers talking, Roxas walked past them as if they weren't there.

"Roxas wait." Roxas stopped and faced his twin Sora.

"We need to talk." Roxas blinked not responding to them.

"Now!" Roxas walked off ignoring them. Roxas went into his room and locked the door. Sora followed after him and banged on the door, Roxas was laying against the door listening to his I pod, he turned it up so he could drown out the banging of his door. Sora gave up and went back down stairs to talk with his older brother Cloud.

"I don't know what's wrong with him Cloud." Sora was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"He's been like this since our parents died." Sora lifted his head.

"He was like it a little bit before that, after they died is when he just stopped living." Cloud sat down next to his brother handing him a glass of tea.

"We just have to give him time and hopefully he will come back to us." Cloud turned on the TV. and the two brothers watched it flipping by the news to see something that doesn't happen in Destiny Islands.

_"This is Yuffie with channel five news and we are at the scene of a vicious murder. The couple in charge of the Jewelry store in town were murdered brutally, the husband was beaten in the head several times and the wife was mutilated by what the police think was a knife. Not much is known at the moment about who the killers may be but I am sure the police are trying their hardest. This is Yuffie with channel five news, back to you bob."_

"How can this be happening in our island?" Sora took a drink of his tea and watched the TV. ignoring Clouds question.

"I am gonna turn in Cloud, see ya in the morning." Sora got up leaving his glass on the coffee table.

"Don't talk to Riku on the phone for hours into the night again!" Cloud yelled to his brother as he went upstairs, Sora laughed and went into his room. Sora did talk to Riku how ever until Cloud came in and made them end their conversation. Cloud went to sleep and in the middle of the night Roxas got up and went down stairs to get a drink. Roxas sat down at their bar in the kitchen and grabbed some tea from the fridge.

"I am sorry Sora, Cloud...I'm just not ready...to tell you guys anything." Roxas slowly drank his tea, he always loved Sora's tea. Roxas was sitting and drinking his tea when Cloud came down stairs into the kitchen and noticed Roxas.

"Roxas?" Roxas sat there wanting him to leave.

"What are you doing up this late? You have school in the morning."

"I-I know but I just had...had a craving for some of Sora's tea." Cloud sat down on the other side of the bar so he was facing Roxas.

"Rox...I know that mom and dad's death was hard on you...especially considering you saw it but you need to talk to us." Roxas wanted to spill his guts but he couldn't.

"I can't..." Cloud sighed. "...but I want to and hopefully will be able to." Cloud smiled.

"Want some ice cream Roxas?" Roxas had a small smile and nodded. Cloud pulled out the vanilla ice cream from the freezer and grabbed two spoons and set it down between them and gave Roxas a spoon. The two ate the ice cream like they used to before he was less active.

"Roxas I'm sorry for being pushy about you being more open." Roxas smiled.

"It's nothing Cloud, I understand." The two ate some more ice cream and finally went back to bed. The next day Roxas was in a much better mood than usual and even said good morning to his brothers. Sora and Roxas went to school in Roxas's cobra mustang, something the two hadn't done in a year. Roxas had a good day until about before lunch when he met up with Riku in the hallway to his dislike.

"So you little whore, you trying to get Sora's attention back on you?" Roxas hated being called a whore, especially by RIku.

"Fuck you Riku! You better not use him like you did me." Riku pushed him against the locker.

"What are you going to do?" Roxas felt that all familiar warm breath on his neck and Roxas said nothing.

"That's what I thought and believe it or not I have changed...remember don't mention our past or else." Roxas pushed off and walked away.

"Yea you little whore walk away...your just jealous that I chose your brother over you!" A red headed boy named Axel had been watching the whole time and he saw the anger in his eyes, he watched as Roxas charged Riku and punch him in the face breaking his nose. Riku grabbed his nose and was gonna hit back until he saw Sora run up.

"Roxas what the hell do you think your doing...he's my boyfriend!" Roxas felt a little guilt.

"Sor...I'm sorry."

"I don't wanna hear it, get the fuck away...your not my brother." The words stabbed Roxas in the heart and he walked off in a fast pace. Axel followed him noticing the pain in his eyes. Roxas ran into the nearest bathroom and locked it sitting against a wall and pulled out a knife. Roxas cut slowly across his wrists letting blood flow onto the floor.

"I don't deserve to live." Axel ran to the door and banged on it trying to get in. Axel charged the door and after a few tries broke it down and went to the boy.

"My god...SOME BODY HElP!" Axel watched as the boy was falling unconscious and the last thing Roxas saw was very afraid and loving green eyes.

(**two days later)**

Roxas woke up in the hospital not knowing where he was. Luckily there was a nurse and he could ask.

"Where am I ?" The nurse jumped out of fright.

"Your in the hospital, I'll get the doctor." A few minutes later Cloud and a black haired man came in and Roxas noticed Cloud was eyeing the man and blushing.

"Hello Roxas, my name is Zack fair and please call me Zack." Roxas smiled still focusing on Clouds blush.

"Cloud you more interested in my health or the doctor?" Cloud blushed even more looking away.

"Well Roxas your fine but you tried to kill your self and until we can find out why your going into therapy." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"It's Sora's fault! He doesn't understand and he said horrible things to me, I wish I had died or maybe he can die and join our parents!" Sora was right outside the door and when he heard Roxas he ran down the hall crying, he felt terrible and wanted to apologize but it was clear he was mad.

"Roxas...I know and he feels horrible but you punched his boy friend." Roxas wanted to say why but he couldn't

"You don't understand...you never will Cloud." Cloud walked out the door fighting back tears.

"Roxas you will only be in therapy until we can figure out the problem and fix it, you will see him tomorrow at seven p.m., be there or you'll be in jail for attempted suicide." Roxas shook his head and Zack went out the door to see Cloud fighting the tears that were threatening to flow out.

"Hey are you all right?" Cloud nodded.

"Yea...Roxas has been depressed and withdrawn for awhile and I need help." Zack smiled.

"Well...I get off in a few minutes...maybe we can get lunch." Cloud smiled.

"I'd like that." Zack smiled.

"Good, your brother can leave tomorrow and go to his appointment then he is all yours." Cloud smiled.

(**next day)**

Cloud took Roxas to the office where he would meet his psychologist, Cloud also talked about Zack and how he liked him a lot after just the one date. Roxas was happy for him, he hadn't been with anyone for awhile. They got to the office and Cloud waited with him until the doctor came and took him into the office.

"I'll be waiting for you in the car Roxas." Roxas nodded and went in sitting on the couch. Roxas looked the doctor over, he was a young man in his twenties.

"Hello Roxas I am Zexion." Roxas nodded in acknowledgment.

"So you tried to kill your self." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Yea, and do you cut your self emo doctor."

"Call me Zexion and my hair is this way to cover my right eye which is missing." Zexion lifted his hair revealing a fake eye made of a sapphire jewel.

"Freaky but hot." Zexion smiled.

"Your gay?" Roxas nodded.

"Me too, so tell me why did you try to kill your self?"

"I am not gonna spill my guts, some guy hurt me in the past and he is a dick to me now so that's that." The rest of the session went similar to Roxas being a jerk and Zexion taking it calmly. Roxas was attracted to his doctor but pretended not to be. Roxas went home with Cloud talking about this doctor.

"I guess we both can date doctors Roxas." Roxas blushed and hit his brother in the arm jokingly. The rest of they day went smoothly, Sora was locked in his room the entire night and he wouldn't come out. Roxas felt slightly bad but didn't bother with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

first chapter short I know but if you like and leave reviews I promise it will be longer.


End file.
